


Unbound

by loeweneckerchen



Category: Sex Education (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jean needs a hug, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Pre-Season/Series 01, Smut, there is some plot going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeweneckerchen/pseuds/loeweneckerchen
Summary: Post-divorce Jean reconnects with an old lover.
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Irene Adler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I don't know how that one happened... 
> 
> It's been the first time writing somewhat explicit smut for me and I hope you enjoy reading :)
> 
> Please note that English is not my fist language :)

She has always felt out of place in Irenes space. Back in the day it had been the small dorm room that Irene had shared with a girl called Kate, now it’s the spacious townhouse in Belgravia. It still has the exact same feeling to it, is so different from her own.  
No plants, very little artwork on the walls…no clutter on any of the surfaces, the extensive collection of make-up and perfume lined up perfectly on the vanity, not a single item that seems out of place. While Jean herself likes her home to be tidy, Irene is and has always been a neat freak. 

It has been forever, since they’ve last seen each other and Jean wonders wether it will feel the same between them.  
Upon arriving Irenes maid had lead her straight up to the master bedroom. Now the seconds seem to stretch into minutes and Jeans fingers twist nervously in her lap but freeze as she hears the clicking of stilettos on the hardwood floor in the hallway coming closer. 

The door knob twists and Irene enters the room.  
Her dark hair is put up in the same effortless updo she used to wear during their time at university and maybe even the shade of red on her lips is the same. She hasn’t aged to much…the body beneath her dark green, see-through robe has become even more strong and lean and above the matching black thong and garter belt Jean sees her core muscles flexing. 

Her mouth goes dry. All she can manage is an awkward „Hello, Irene," that earns her an amused chuckle. 

„Jean“, her lips twist into a feline smile, „Let me take a look at you…“ 

Jean wants to pull back as Irene reaches out for her chin, tilts her head from side to side to inspect her face closely. A strand of mousey brown hair slips from behind her ear and she almost flinches as Irene moves to push it back into its place.  
They are so close that the smell of heavy perfume, floral hair conditioner and laundry detergent invades Jeans nostrils…it’s not very different from what it used to be. 

„So tense, darling.“  
Her hands move down to her shoulders and upper arms. It sends pleasant, warm tingles across her body, even tough Irene is not directly touching her skin and only in that moment Jean realizes how starved she is for affection and touch.  
„Strip.“ 

Her tone is soft and commanding at the same time. Jean tries to appear calm as she pulls her lilac jumper over her head, tries to steady her hands as she unbuttons the blouse she’s wearing underneath.  
Behind her Irene moves to open one of the large closets that line the full length of the room, browses through a few drawers and picks out some items. A part of Jean wants to turn around to see what she’s selecting for their evening…but she knows that Irene used to really dislike it when she tried to get ahead of her. 

„Leave the underwear on“, she commands just as Jean steps out of her wide legged pants and wedges.  
So she stands beside the queen-sized bed in her mismatching lacy turquoise panties and padded fuchsia bra, waits awkwardly for Irene to turn back to her or to give her the next order. She shivers slightly in the cold of the room, crosses her arms across her chest and tummy in an attempt to shield the body parts she’s most insecure about from Irenes intense gaze. 

She had been naked in front of her plenty of times but that had been before her pregnancy with Otis.  
Before her now ex-husband made her feel insecure about the softness of her belly, the stretch marks on her hips and the extra weight that she never managed to get rid off after giving birth —even before she found out that he had been cheating on her. 

„Lay down on the bed for me.“ 

Jean crawls on top of the silken black duvet, positions herself in the middle of the bed, rests her head against the thick pillows. Automatically her hands wander back to cover her stomach. 

For a second she wonders what she’s doing here.  
Sleeping with the woman she’d had an affair with during her time at university. Jean had just started to write her PhD, while Irene was majoring in law and criminology when they had first caught each others eye in a class on kinks and fetishes. A few weeks later they had stumbled into each other again…this time at a party. Irene had leaned in to her until her lips had brushed the shell of Jeans ear. _„I really want to choke you while I fuck your brilliant brains out.“ _  
Jean almost choked then and there…on her drink.__

____

Back then Irene had worked as an escort.  
Jean had put her name into the search bar earlier that day and found out, that she was working as a professional dominatrix and went by the name _The Woman. ___

____

____

____

„Stop doing that.“  
Irene gets down on the bed next to her, pulls a black blindfold out from behind her back.  
„Hold onto the headboard with both of your hands.“ 

____

____

____

She hesitates for a moment before she follows the instruction, grips tightly onto the headboard. 

____

____

____

„What’s your safe word?“

____

____

____

„Flamingo“, Jean whispers just as Irene puts the blindfold over her eyes, effectively taking away her sight. 

____

____

____

„Have your preferences or limits changed?“  
The mattress next to her dips and she feels Irene getting up once again. 

____

____

____

The fact that she can’t see what Irene is doing, can’t anticipate what she is going to do to her next heightens all her other senses exponentially. Combined with the fact that the last months with her ex-husband have left her body and brain starved for any kind of affection, she’s already on edge.  
„If you could just start slow, please…“ 

____

____

____

„I can do that.“  
Irene moves to lay down between Jeans spread legs, slips both arms under her thighs to grip her hips. She must have taken her robe of. 

____

____

____

Her lips brush the tender skin beneath her navel first, a featherlight, barely there kiss. A warm feeling washes all over her body at the touch and Jean hums contently. Irene smiles against her skin, continues to kiss every centimeter of her stomach.  
It feels good, Irene making love to the flesh that no one has paid attention to in so long. 

____

____

____

„Are you comfortable?“ 

____

____

____

She nods quickly, not wanting Irene to stop her ministrations. 

____

____

____

„Ready to move on?“

____

____

____

„Yes, Madame“, she answers, remembering how Irene had wanted to be addressed during their previous encounters. It still feels a little strange to her, but the soft chuckle Irene releases tells her that she does enjoy it. 

____

____

____

Irene flicks her tongue out, dips into her navel. Her body arches of the bed and Jean feels a familiar tingle between her legs…she’s so turned on by her actions, pants softly as Irene slowly moves up to her chest.  
God, she wants Irene to touch her so badly. All the doubts she previously had about this meeting melt away beneath her touches. 

____

____

____

Irene pushes one hand beneath her upper body to unclasp her bra. „Let go of the headboard.“  
The straps slip down her arms and Jean takes a deep breath upon her breasts being freed from their confines. She can feel Irene reach over to the bedside table to retrieve something, wonders what’s up next. A set of sturdy leather cuffs; it’s the smell that gives it away before Irene buckles them around her slender wrists and secures them to the headboard. It’s actually a relief, not having to hold on anymore. 

____

____

____

„You’re so beautiful, Jean.“  
A soft kiss to the corner of her mouth and Jeans tries to twist her head in the right direction to capture her lips in an actual kiss. She misses her but Irene gives in, kisses her deeply. Irene nips at Jeans plush lower lip, silently asking her for permission.  
Her mouth opens in a breathless sigh and Irene takes the chance to slip her tongue into her mouth, licks her gums and carefully sucks her tongue. 

____

____

____

Jean sighs, rubs her thighs together in an attempt to create some friction, to get closer to release. 

____

____

____

„Stop that.“  
Irene pulls back abruptly and Jean whines at the loss of contact.  
„I’ll tie your legs up too if you try again.“ 

____

____

____

„Sorry, Madame, I won’t try again.“ 

____

____

____

One of Irenes hand slips down between her breasts, across her stomach and between her milky white thighs.  
Her hips involuntarily buck up at the contact. Irene softly strokes her labia through the fabric of her underwear and for one second the tingling in her lower body is so strong, Jean thinks, she could come on the spot. 

____

____

____

It’s been so long since she has felt this turned on in the presence of another person. In the months, maybe even years leading up to her divorce with Remi she had started to find it increasingly hard to get emotionally involved when being intimate with him. 

____

____

____

Irene hooks one finger into the waistband of her panties, pulls the last remaining piece of clothing off her body.  
Her fingers come back into contact with her center, gently caress her mons and Jean is very grateful, she did have a waxing appointment not too long ago, because now she feels Irenes touch so much more intense. 

____

____

____

A sheen of sweat covers her body and she furrows her brows in concentration. When Irenes ministrations move even lower, Jean moans uncontrollably. She teases her inner labia, gathers some of her moisture and rubs it across her clit in slow and steady circles. 

____

____

____

Jean twitches violently, overwhelmed by the sensations…she begs Irene to make her come before she even realizes she’s doing it and Irene complies, pressing down hard onto her sensitive clit. 

____

____

____

She hears herself moan Irenes name.  
Her skin tingles and her inner walls clench as the orgasm washes over her, rushes trough her whole body.  
It’s not too intense but a release nonetheless.  
The aftershocks are pleasant and for a few moments she’s completely blissed out, unable to move. Her breathing and heart rate slow down again and she realizes Irene is no longer touching her body.

____

____

____

A breath of cold air brushes agains her sweaty skin.  
She doesn’t feel Irenes body by her side anymore and in the position she’s in now that thought makes her very anxious. Jean twists in her restraints, trying to curl herself up.

____

____

____

„Irene?“, her voice sounds small and afraid, almost childlike, she thinks. 

____

____

____

„I’m right there, Jean“, she touches her shin, to reassure her, she really is there, „No need to be nervous, dear.“

____

____

____

„I’m cold“, she whispers. 

____

____

____

„I’ll take your blindfold and the cuffs of.“  
Irene undoes the cuffs, carefully takes hold of her wrists and moves her arms back to her side and pushes the blindfold aside. The room is darker than before, so dark the light doesn’t hurt her eyes when she opens them.  
„That’s it“, she threads her fingers trough her hair, pulls the light fleece blanket on the end of the bed over Jeans body, „Is everything alright? You seem a little tense.“ 

____

____

____

Jean swallows.  
She hasn’t told Irene about her divorce or the cheating…she has a hard time talking about it at all, admitting how much it hurts her. Not even a handful of her friends know about it. The truth is that she is ashamed of being the cheated wife. 

____

____

____

„He cheated on me.“ 

____

____

____

A single tear escapes her eyes and she curls even further into herself.

____

____

____

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :) 
> 
> If anyone's interested I might add another chapter ^^


End file.
